tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Express Coaches
|creator(s) = * Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft & David Mitton *Tenmille |gender=Females |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England * Scotland |basis = Southern Railway Maunsell Coaches |wheels = 8 each |vehicle = Rolling stock |designer(s) = Southern Railway |builder(s) = Southern Railway |year_built = Between 1925 and 1936 |railway = * North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} The Green Express Coaches are primarily used for the Express in the television series. They are often used for other fast trains on both the Branch and Main Lines. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' The green coaches have appeared since the first series and are primarily used for the express. These coaches are commonly pulled by Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Rebecca. Between the thirteenth and sixteenth series, the coaches seemed to be exclusive to Gordon as he was the only engine ever seen pulling them. Since the seventeenth series, however, other engines have occasionally been seen pulling them again. There are at least six composite coaches and two brake coaches as seen in Meet the Steam Team, with two rakes being pulled by Rebecca and Gordon with three composites each alongside a brake coach. The coaches have been through several incidents throughout history, such as being derailed at Knapford, by a defiant act on Thomas's part, having been taken by an oblivious Samson to the Blue Mountain Quarry mistakenly, being pulled by Thomas and leaving several passengers scattered before a party, being coupled to Spencer and taken to Ulfstead Castle, and having fish wagons coupled behind them for an entire express run. Personality Between the first and third series, these coaches were sentient despite not having faces. Like many coaches on Sodor, they do not appreciate being bumped by an engine and if they are not handled properly, they can get back at their engine. Technical Details Basis The models of the coaches were based upon SR Maunsell Coaches without corridors. They have broad windows on one side and narrow windows on the other. Shorter variants of these coaches were introduced in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, which completely replaced the long coaches from the second series and the original coaches with grey roofs from the first series. Since the CGI Series, the coach designs had been altered to be much taller and thinner compared to the previous ones. File:TheExpressCoachesBasis.jpg|Real SR Maunsell coaches Types of designs in the Model era: File:GreenExpressCoach1.png|Composite coaches (longer variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressCoach2.png|Composite coaches (longer variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach1.png|Brake coaches (longer variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach2.png|Brake coaches (longer variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressCoach3.png|Composite coaches (shorter variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressCoach4.png|Composite coaches (shorter variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach3.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach4.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; broad windows 1 side only) Types of designs in the CGI era: File:GreenExpressCoach5.png|Composite coaches (shorter variants; broad windows both sides) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach5.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; broad windows both sides) Livery The original coaches from the first series were painted dark green with cream window surrounds and grey rooftops. The longer coaches introduced in the second series had white window surrounds with black rooftops. They were painted into a first series style livery in the third series. File:MainGreenExpressCoachesModel1.png|Dark green coaches with cream window surrounds File:MainGreenExpressCoachesModel2.png|Dark green coaches with white window surrounds The short variants first appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. They were painted dark green with cream window surrounds and black rooftops. By the sixth series, they gained a yellow stripe running down each side. File:MainGreenExpressCoachesCGI.png|Dark green coaches with cream window surrounds and yellow stripes Appearances Television Series= , Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Surprise, Surprise, Stuck on You, Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Express Coming Through, Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers!, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Sodor Surprise Day, Muddy Matters and Whiff's Wish * 'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way, Gone Fishing and The Afternoon Tea Express * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Marion and the Pipe, Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend, Emily Saves the World and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, Slow Stephen, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Thomas the Babysitter and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Over the Hill, Henry in the Dark, Hugo and the Airship and Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Hasty Hannah, Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze, Emily in the Middle and Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck, Samson and the Fireworks, Thomas' Animal Ark, Rosie is Red, Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads, Gordon Gets the Giggles and Steam Team to the Rescue! Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-|Other Media= Voice Actors * Shinobu Satouchi * Kōzō Shioya * Yasunori Masutani * Toshio Kobayashi * Yasuhiro Takato Merchandise * Bachmann * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail * Departing Now * TrackMaster * Wood * My First Thomas * Tomica * Choro-Q * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy * Boss * Waku Waku * Nakayoshi Trivia * One of the coaches from the HiT Entertainment model series is owned by Dalek89 References See Also * Express Coaches * Red Express Coaches * Gordon's Special Coaches * The Wild Nor' Wester * Thomas' Special Coach Category:Coaches Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard gauge Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:The Main Line Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways